Sabrina
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: Sabrina is dragged back to NYC and she misses Puck. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever feel like you needed to do something so bad, you'd rather die than not do anything? I do right now. When our parents woke up, I thought our lives would start over again, and they would take us back to New York, making our lives fun and normal again. Well, this did happen, but there's NOTHING to do here.

I also feel something else, like a hole appeared in my chest all of a sudden, and it wants to drag me down to the center of the earth to burn… I can't figure out what to call this feeling.

I thought a life without Puck would finally come, and when it did, I felt… empty. It's like without his pranks, I can't feel anything at all but, well I don't know how to admit this, so I won't just yet. Ok, I will. I NEED PUCK TO BE HAPPY! Shocker I know, but Daphne was right: Puck and I are in love and we need each other to feel complete. I miss him. I woke up thinking he came in last night and we kissed, admitting our love to each other and… and… it wasn't true. I cried for like three hours before I could even think. I never thought I would say this, and I never thought it'd be Puck.

Too short?????? O well. I obtained a very disturbing case of voice loss, marshmallow fluff peanut butter sandwich addiction, and weak leggedness from the hotness of bowling boy. See ya, and ideas are welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sabrina, it's me Daphne. Time to wake up for Sunday… Um, mom says wear your black and white checkered dress over the spandex capris with your leg warmers and black heels. She also said to put your make up on really pretty, like you did for the homecoming dance, but to match this outfit. I don't know where she and Dad are taking us, but wherever it is, we may eat lobster. I like lobster." Daphne opened the curtains slowly, and set down a soda on my nightstand. Pulling the covers off me, she helped me sit up and handed me the now open soda.

"Ok, I may need a little bit of time to do that, and I like lobster too. I guess it must be worth it. I'll see you in twenty, okay?" Daphne nodded at me and walked slowly out of my room to change in hers.

I stood up, my nightgown swaying. I always wore the same gown to bed, it barely covered my underwear, but I felt comfortable in it, and knew I looked like a mermaid flowing in calm sea water. I slowly walked into my ginonimous closet to pull the clothes requested out. I looked at myself in the mirror, shocked at how skinny, but still curvy I have become. My stomach was flat, body shaped like an hourglass, but still a little bit of fat on my thighs and bottom. My mom says I am beautiful, in my own way, but I don't believe her, because my eyes look like alien eyes. The pupils are dilated, the blue fading into an unidentifiable color, my lips thinning and losing their rosy hew.

I only ever felt beautiful when I lived with Puck at Granny's. my lips were full, red, sexy. My eyes the most brilliant blue. My legs contained muscles, not fat, and best of all, Puck made me shiver every time he ran his hands through my long, golden hair. Now my hair is so blond, it's almost white, which I wanted anyway, but it did it naturally, not with a trip to the salon Bobby works at.

Bobby is my mother's friend. A wife of one of the boys she beat at racing. Yes, my mother races, but I don't feel any interest in that sort of thing. I really have no interest in anything at all anymore.

I own a Zbone, Dvo, laptop by Compliance, and many other things which should entertain a teenager of 16, but they just don't interest anyone, not even my beautiful little sister, of 12, Daphne.

Dad absolutely hate when we mention going to Granny's for a visit. I sigh.

Done dressing and prettying myself, I walk into the hallway. Our house, huge. I feel like a commoner trapped in a princess's world. I would feel more a princess if I had my fairy king, but alas, he will never see me again. I cry for him.

Throwing on my favorite jacket, one Puck gave me a few years ago, I slid into the backseat of the Lamborghini and buckled, ready for the world, at least today.

Does it make any sense at all? I really didn't want o write until I saw me reviews. Thank you. I promise to try to update tomorrow, depending on review importance.


	3. Puck's in this one

Pondering over how Puck feels right this second as I delve into my lobster at my now favorite play, A Christmas Story. The first time ever on Broadway, and my father bought tickets to cheer my sister and I up.

MEANWHILE

Sabrina is gone. Maybe forever. I actually miss her. The way she would tackle me in the morning, just to say THANK YOU for the blue hair dye in her shampoo. She loves the color blue, and she should, since her eyes used to be the crystalline of that color. My eyes, however have faded to the dullest green. I know her eyes have faded too.

Her hair must be white/blond by now. I would like to see that, if only she were smiling. I always know where she is, like f or instance, right now, she sits at a table, gloomily pulling pieces of lobster off of about five of them, dipping it in butter and savoring the taste while watching her favorite Broadway show.

I love Sabrina, ever since she pushed me in the pool, but boys like me? See we don't know how to express our feelings. I would have, but she probably wouldn't have accepted me as a friend, let alone love. She will now though. I know she loves me, she just has a hard time admitting she was wrong about her feelings for me all these years. Declaring you hate someone for 3 years and then trying to admit you feel the exact opposite is not easy, I know. Lying seems the hardest to get out of, once you lie long enough.

Lying here, on the blanket of snow covering my trampoline, living in my junkyard kingdom again, I think of our kiss. I think of her lips, pressing against mine, her tongue touching my top lip, tasting me. I shiver at her touch very time I think about it, let alone experience it. She hasn't touched me in two years, her father dragged her away from the life she loves, the boy she loves.

I would give anything to put my arm around her, touch her face, wake up next to her every morning to hold our baby, and kiss softly. She would giggle, and our son would fall asleep, leaving us to shower together.

That would really be nice, but it's never going to happen now that Mr. Grimm took them away from their home, and destiny. I really want to rescue Sabrina from that menace of a man, but I cannot exit the barrier, unless we destroy the whole barrier. I wouldn't put anyone through that, even for my true love, Sabrina.

At home, I sulked in my room. Daphne and I listened to the radio, and Akon's Right Now (Na Na Na) came on, making me cry for my Puck. I don't want to grow up without him. I know he only will because he loves me, but I have no choice. I want to kiss him. I cried so hard my mother heard me and came in to hold me.

Silently sobbing, you try to tell your mother you're in with the most mischievous fairy of the books, I couldn't stop, and Daphne went outside to call Granny on her new cell phone.

Mom held me and tried to get the reason for my sadness out of me, but she failed.

Daphne walk in with sadness on her face, and mom got up so Daphne and I could hold each other. She turned the light out and shut the door quietly.

"Puck's given up on everything." Daphne reported. This made me cry even harder along to MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday. "Granny's trying real hard. She loves us, remember? She wants Puck and you to be together and happy again." Daphne started to cry because she missed Red and eventually we fell asleep together, tear stains on the bed.

Ok, that was much longer. They're suddenly rich, because it is that way, alright? This is the way I see things happening when Henry and Veronica awake. Spoiling their kids, so maybe their feelings won't hurt.


	4. CLiffy

-1"Brina, wake up."

"Huh? Whaaa?"

"Shshsh." Veronica Grimm put a finger to her oldest daughter's lips. "You don't have to dress, just meet me in the garage in about ten minutes. I have to wake Daphne yet, and you know how that is."

I finally woke up enough to comprehend the situation, so I gathered the standard needed things in a bag (cell, book, chapstick, gum, a blanket…) and threw my jacket and high tops on. I walked out to the garage and saw the car was running. I got in and found it was really warm inside, like a bunny.

"Help me carry her to the car Sabrina." mom called out from the door. I stepped out of the car and helped her drag my dead asleep sister into the car, and buckled her. I then threw her bag in the back with mine and got in the passenger front seat.

"Mom, where are we going?" we laughed as Daphne had woken just long enough to yell, "YEAH!" in an accusing tone.

"I'm taking you on a ride. Just lay back and go to sleep." And so I did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up all warm and cuddly, you know when everything seems alright and you're so happy, you just wanna lay there and smile? Yeah, I felt like that. Then I realized someone's arms were around me.

Sorry it's so short, but my fingers feel weird. As if someone scraped the skin off, burn the raw skin, and glued leather to them. They really hurt…


	5. Sabrina and Puck

It was Puck. Puck's arms were around me._ OMIGOD!_ I thought. We were in that big blue recliner in the living room, and he was holding me_. YES!_ I thought. _Finally we are together again._ "I missed you." I murmured.

"Mmm, I know. Missed you too." he whispered.

"So Mom brought us home, huh?"

"Yea, said she didn't think what your dad did was right blah, blah, blah family… you know."

I turned around to face him. " Yeah." I sighed.

"So, feelings?" Puck asked. What a strange way to ask me if I like him.

"Yes, lots." I answered even stranger. He laughed and I could see his teeth gleam._ Since when were _his_ teeth white?_

"Yeah, me too." he sighed. He hugged me tighter and brought me closer to him. "And only ever for you." he whispered.

"My thoughts never strayed to the hot guy down the street either." I laughed. I felt as if I was gonna explode if I didn't kiss him, so I did.

He seemed surprised at first, by my forwardness I guess, then he relaxed and let his lips mold into mine. We stayed still for a moment, then pulled apart smiling. "Yes, that was amazing. Mmhmm." he said, making me burst out laughing.

"Really? Gee that's nice." I said.

"What else am I supposed to say?"

" ' I love you'? I don't know." I smiled. "I've never done this before."

"Really? Oh, I remember now, fist meets stomach in lung emptying contact. You _haven't_ done this before." I laughed even harder.

Then we heard giggling from the kitchen.

"Daphne!" I exclaimed, recognizing her pretty little laugh. "Get out here." I sat up.

Red and Daphne came out of the kitchen. "Finally!" Daphne said.

"We've been in there all night!" Red giggled.

"Mom is too."

"And Relda!"

"MOM! GRANNY!" they came out grinning. "Really. You guys are-- are--"

"Preposterous? Despicable? Annoying? Downright bothersome?" Puck asked gleefully.

I laughed. "All four!" I said.

"When's the wedding?" Daphne burst.

"Calm down, I haven't asked her yet." Puck slid off the chair and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful emerald ring and shoved in on my fourth finger of my left hand. "Sabrina Belle Grimm… marry me?" he winced, as if expecting a punch.

I tilted his chin up to look at me. "Yes, my Trickster King." we kissed and the four women cheered.

"WOOOOHOOOO! I'm gonna be the flower girl!" Daphne said. We all laughed at her childish whim.

"My daughter will not marry an every after!" We all gasped. It was My father, standing in the doorway, glaring,, as if ready to kill, at Puck.

**Ideas? I haven't really mentioned Henry Grimm, but here he is with a vengeance. Reviews awarded by hugs and kisses from your favorite celeb. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Henry, calm yourself." Granny and mom said together, taking a step toward dad.

"Why should I?" he took a step forward and Puck put his arm around me protectively. "This _fairy_," he said it as if it were a dirty word, "is going to take my daughter away and manipulate her into raising the barrier for him and all the other evil to escape, then she will be heartbroken forever."

"No, Henry. This will not happen. What happened before was a mistake." Mom said calmly. "Puck is a good boy. He will care for our daughter and will stay living here with her. Right Puck?"

"Anything for Sabrina." he said, holding me closer.

_Thank you_, I mouthed. "See, he is a good boy." Mom said.

"No." Dad turned around and walked out of the door. "Not one of you is my family if you support this." he paused on the porch.

"Then you are no son of mine." Granny said, slamming the door and telling the house to keep him out.

"Mom." I said weakly.

"He'll come around honey, enjoy your engagement. Relda, grab a camera!" Mom laughed.

"Ok." I replied, posing like a stupid super hero with Puck as Granny snapped a photo.

"You two are so cute!" Daphne exclaimed. "Take a picture with me!" all of a sudden everyone wanted a picture with Puck and I. Uncle Jake made some coffee.

**Uh, help me out here. Please. You are all better writers.**


	7. Henry

I stormed out of the house and into the surrounding woods. I punched a few trees until my knuckles were bloody. How could any daughter of mine fall for one of _them_? I came upon the small cottage where Tobias now lived. He could always calm me. I never understood it, but he was the one Everafter I have always trusted. He help me after Dad died, and I guess that made me love him like part of our family.

Some family this turned out to be. The door swung open before I could knock. Tobias stood there, looking comfortable.

"Henry. Come in, please." He held the door for me to go in his small home and so I obliged. "I take it the two teenagers have finally decided?" I nodded, looking around the quaint cottage.

Tobias poured some tea and handed me a mug. "Calm yourself and then go back. Apologize for whatever you have said and welcome Puck into your family as a son." they weren't suggestions, they were commands. I nodded, sipping the warm drink in my hands. I shivered a little, realizing just how cold it had been outside.

"Yes. I just don't know how to trust the boy. That's one of the problems. He's just a boy yet. Do you know how many times he has made my baby girl cry?"

"That's only because he did not understand his own feelings. So he acted the opposite of how he felt until he realized he loved the girl. Trust me when I say this: they are in love. No one's love ever before has been as strong as theirs. They will be together for what forever means for them."

"What do you mean?" I looked at the old man and I saw something in his eyes: pity. "You don't mean my daughter is one of _them_?!?!??!?!?!?!?!" the older man nodded. "$%!" I cursed and hurled the cup at the wall. It shattered and my rage calmed.

"Better?" Tobias started cleaning up the broken mug pieces. I nodded and he nodded back. "Go to them and accept them."

So I left. Then pain in the back of my head and darkness slipping as I called out my baby girl's name.

**Oh, cliffhanger. Henry is knocked out. What happened? Please give me ideas people. I may use one of them… or not. **


	8. Plan

**To FEB, I am a girl. Thanks for your reviews everybody. Sabrina being an everafter will be explained inside this story, so please be patient. R & R please and thank you.**

**Henry P.O.V. **

When I awoke, I was in a dark dungeon somewhere in the heart of Faery. I knew who it had been immediately: Moth. That little fairy girl who loves my daughter's fiancée. Oh this must be a trap to bring Puck here and kill Sabrina! I have got to warn them somehow. I heard footsteps and rolled toward the bars.

"Filthy, pathetic, human. I need answers NOW!" the little blond fairy girl was getting on my nerves, so I shook my head in disagreement.

"It is I who needs answers. Why?" I retaliated.

"BECAUSE THE KING BELONGS WITH ME!" I think she may have started foaming at the mouth, I'm serious. "What are your filthy spawn's plans for my king? What did she use on him? A powerful love potion?" her left eye started to twitch as her wings fluttered rapidly, I swear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as if I were stupid.

"HOW DID SHE GET HIM TO ASK HIM TO MARRY HER!?!?!?" wow, she's nuts.

"Pure love, Moth. Pure love. Something you have never known because your family cast you out after Puck refused to marry you. Now I understand why, you're a crazy nut!" she threw something at me, knocking me out again.

**Moth P.O.V.**

That should keep that annoying human filth down for a while. How dare he call me a crazy nut! I am the rightful bride for King Puck, not that disgusting girl. What does he see in her that I do not have? She will eventually di-- "WHAT?!?!?" my pixies have just informed me that the filthy girl is now an Everafter. Someone spilled some magic on her and it took to her, making her a fairy. I guess that is why my king loves-- NO! He cannot love her. I am perfect! I will have my revenge.

**Meanwhile, at the Grimm household… Sabrina P.O.V.**

Tobias burst through the door about an hour after Dad had burst out of it. "Henry has been taken!" we all stopped what we were doing and Daphne dropped her camera. I little squeak of 'fudge' could be heard uttered by her and her scarlet clad friend.

I stepped toward Tobias, out of Puck's arms, "What do you mean, taken?"

"I was watching from the window of my cottage after I sent him home, and someone, some_thing_ came, knocked him out, and carried him super fast away somewhere. New York City, I suppose."

"We have to find him." I stated, in my so-serious-no-one-had-better-get-in-my-way-tone.

"You sure?" Puck asked me. I nodded and we suited up for battle and a drive. That death trap was scary, so Daphne, Puck, Scar (Red) and I put on helmets and elbow and knee pads along with our "battle outfits".

"Let's do this thing." Daphne said right before she put on her new and improved warrior face.

The Grimm family, minus Henry filed out of the house and into the new minivan Sabrina made them buy for her 16th birthday, that was last year. They all buckled up, and Uncle Jake pulled out of the drive and onto the road leading out of the woods and to Snow and Charming's estate. They would need back up.

**Like it, love it, hate it, it's OK? Let me know.**


End file.
